The Baker's Dozen
by Cera Mist
Summary: In Death City, the two top detectives/officers are Maka and Soul. And when a mysterious case pops up, they accept it. Twelve people dead, one more to go. Can they solve the case in time to save the thirteenth person? Or will the Baker's Dozen be achieved? *NOTE*: A baker's dozen is thirteen. Instead of twelve for one dozen. A little of Maka and Soul. Mainly about murder. *ONE-SHOT*


**Hey! I'm back with a new one-shot. It's about Soul Eater and has mystery in it. The ending is supposed to be the way it is. I don't want anyone asking about it. It's just about Maka and Soul plus a character that we don't see too much in Soul Eater. Anyways, this is just Maka and Soul as normal butt-kicking detectives/officers! I hope you enjoy it. It used to be for my English project, but I changed it! I hope you enjoy~.**

**-Cera Mist**

The freezing water scratched at Jacqueline's ankles as she dashed through the streets. The rain was pelting down on her thin coat that she had thrown on in a hurry. The town market square would be opening any minute, and Jacqueline needed to get there immediately. She rounded the corner of an old building to reveal an area with shops lined up in a circle with a small entrance. Jacqueline slipped through the entrance and headed towards a bakery she worked at called Autumn Sweets. The lights were on when she busted through the door.

"Marie? Sorry I'm late. Overslept. Did anyone come yet?" Jacqueline stuttered as she glanced around the shop. It seemed vacant to the normal person, but Jacqueline knew something was wrong. Marie was always positioned in front of the cashier or cooking something in the back. Jacqueline slowly made her way to the back where she spent most of her time baking. Crime scene tape littered the back. It was taped to the door, not allowing entrance. She shivered as she neared the door. An officer stopped Jacqueline.

"Ma'am, you cannot go through these doors." The officer informed. Jacqueline glared at him.

"I need to go in! I need to find Marie." Jacqueline reasoned, trying to push past him. Light gleamed off of his nametag, giving it a shine. Jacqueline stopped struggling to examine the nametag. On the tag, was the name Officer Soul Evans. Officer Evans stared down at her and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps you could help Maka with her case… You may enter." Officer Evans mumbled as he gave Jacqueline space to move. She laid her hand on one of the double doors. She carefully ripped the tape off and dropped it on the floor. Officer Evans stood nearby picking up the scraps. A chill ran down her spine as she pushed it open. The door swung open and Jacqueline let out a shriek. Behind the door was her worst nightmare, her only friend, dead.

Jacqueline tried running to her friend's side, but someone stopped her. She looked up to see a tall woman. Another woman was in the room. Jacqueline recognized her as Medusa, one of the bakers who worked at Autumn Sweets. Jacqueline didn't talk to the Medusa much; Medusa was always observing the bakers. Jacqueline had always thought that she did that to get better at baking. The woman who had stopped Jacqueline seemed like she was talking to Medusa before Jacqueline had bursted in.

"What happened to Marie?" Jacqueline asked in a shaky voice. Her eyes were glued on the corpse in the middle of the room. The room wasn't too big. It had white and blue tiles on the floor with a few stoves and ovens. It had a small compartment in the far back where they stored frozen goods. The police hadn't bothered with removing Marie's body so she was still lying there. A white chalk outline surrounded Marie. Jacqueline watched in horror as blood seeped out of an unseen wound. The puddle of blood surrounded her head, soaking her hair in blood. Jacqueline could clearly see some marks covering her neck and arms. Small slashes ran down her arm, probably done by a blade. Jacqueline carefully examined the body. She needed to know who did this, _needed_ to know how Marie died.

"You can't just run in here. Who let you in?" The woman asked, still restraining Jacqueline. She couldn't take her eyes off Marie. She was just lying on the floor, motionless. Soon the other baker stood up.

"Officer, you seem quite busy with her. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Medusa smiled a sweet smile and left without another word. Jacqueline watched as the woman's face turned sour. The woman was very unhappy with the fact that she had been interrupted during her interrogation.

"Answer me, who let you in?" She asked again glaring at Jacqueline. Jacqueline finally looked into the woman's eyes.

"I'm Jacqueline. O-officer Evans let me in. Saying I-I could help Lydia." Jacqueline fumbled with the words as her gaze returned to the corpse on the floor. The woman looked the other woman over. She couldn't have been older than 18. Lydia continued to examine Jacqueline. Jacqueline had jet-black hair that reached her mid back. Caramel like eyes with hints of gold helped make her eyes stand out.

"That darn Officer Evans. I don't need help from anyone. I'm 19, not 3." Lydia grumbled quietly as she tucked a loose strand of ash-blond hair behind her ear. She brought her hand up to move her bangs a little to the left. They kept falling in front of her emerald eyes, making it _extremely_ hard to see. Lydia pulled her black trench coat tighter around her to prevent the cold from reaching her. Maka had matched a white, long sleeved shirt with a yellow sweater vest. She also had on a red and black plaid skirt that reached her mid thighs.

Maka followed Jacqueline's stare to find her staring at the victim sprawled out on the tile floor.

"Did you know the victim?" Maka asked nicely as she took out a notepad. Maka had found it useful to be kind to people she was interrogating, you get better result. The calmer the witness was, the more they were willing to talk.

Jacqueline finally snapped out of her trance. She needed to get serious. This Maka woman was obviously a detective hired to solve this crime. Jacqueline knew she wasn't going to be able to help Marie unless she cooperated with this detective.

"Y-yeah, she's a good f-friend of mine." Jacqueline stuttered, trying desperately to keep her eyes locked on Maka's. Maka nodded as she scribbled something down on her notepad.

"Please, could you tell me everything from the very beginning?" Maka asked as she continued to jot down notes.

"I first met Marie two years ago. It was back when this bakery first opened up. Back then I was new in town and had stumbled upon her bakery by accident. I decided to check it out and met Marie. She worked as a part time baker and cashier. She gave me a free donut because she thought I looked glum. She offered me a job. At first it was working as a cashier, but after Marie saw my skills with baking, she let me become a baker. Autumn Sweets was my safe haven. I remember her telling me she used to be a teacher at a high school. I think she quit to become a baker.

Marie's the kindest person I know. I don't think she has any enemies. I don't know who would possibly want to do this! What motive could they have?" Jacqueline asked, on the verge of tears. Jacqueline shook her head; she needed to be strong for Marie.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"Maka asked. She watched Jacqueline like a hawk. Maka didn't know if Jacqueline killed her or not. Even if she looked innocent, she could be a serial killer.

"W-when was she killed?" Jacqueline stuttered. Maka looked up in surprise. Her gaze softened as she stared at the small trembling figure.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who it is and arrest them. You should go home and rest, I'm sure you're better worn out." Maka explained giving her a soft smile. The poor young woman had just found out her only friend was murdered. Anyone would have broken down and freaked out.

Jacqueline tried to protest, but she was gently escorted out of the room. She was on the verge of tears. She looked back at the room she used to see Marie coming out with a batch of cookies.

"Goodbye Autumn Sweets. Goodbye Marie."

□□□□ _Meanwhile _□□□□

Medusa sprinted down the street, a smile dancing on her lips. Her plan was going exactly as she wanted.

"Twelve down, one more to go!" Alisha snickered as she turned the corner. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a blade. The blade still had dry blood, caking the edges where she had stabbed Marie. Medusa started scraping the blood off with her apron as she quietly slipped into an abandoned building. Some could say that Medusa was crazy. Don't worry, she is. She was a complete psychopath. Ever since her parents died, she hasn't been completely right in the head. Therapists would say that through tragic or traumatic experiences could trigger the person to completely change mentally. This often caused people to become obsessed with a single goal. In Medusa's case, it was achieving the "Baker's Dozen."

The Baker's Dozen was a crime committed a long time ago. It was famous because of how many people were killed and how they were killed. The serial killer, who committed this crime, had chosen the most painful ways to kill off thirteen bakers. The Baker's Dozen was just a name for the case. It turns out that the Baker's Dozen wasn't completed. The man who was doing the killing had been stopped in the middle of trying to kill his thirteen victims. The cops arrested him and forced him to spit out the details.

"Where did I keep those files?" Medusa pondered as she searched her house. Finally she spotted the files. She opened them up and pulled out a chart. It had thirteen names printed on it neatly. Beside it was a column with the title, "DEAD" in capitals. Medusa snatched the marker that was resting on her ear. She had left it there when she was taking orders at Autumn Sweets. Uncapping it, she brought the marker to the column labeled "DEAD" and checked the twelfth spot. Beside the column was the name Marie Lynch. And right underneath her name was the name Jacqueline Eleanor Cole.

"I'm coming for you, Jacqueline."

□□□□ _Meanwhile _□□□□

Maka paced around her office. Something seemed strange. Twelve murders in one month, that had never happened before.

"Are the murders linked to each other?" Maka wondered as she continued to pace around her office. She stormed over to her desk and took a seat. She started rummaging through her desk. After a while, a file plopped onto the desk. Maka looked up in surprise to see Soul watching her.

"I think you need to look at this file. I can't figure it out, but I think you can." Soul mumbled, pushing the file closer to Maka. She reached out and snatched it towards her. She opened it up and started flipping through the pages. Each page contained a picture of one of the twelve victims and their biography. As Maka continued flipping through the pages, she spotted something interesting.

"Soul, is there any files on where these victims worked?" Lydia asked, shutting the file close. Soul slipped out of the room and came back with a larger blue file.

"This should be the file your looking for. Why do you need it?" Soul inquired, leaning against the desk. His short, snow white hair hung in front of his eyes, casting a shadow over his eyes. Maka pulled out a sheet of paper she had found in the blue file.

"Because they all worked at a bakery." Maka explained, handing him the paper. Soul quickly scanned the paper and looked into Maka's eyes. They both shared a look of fear before Soul unclipped his walkie-talkie from his shoulder.

"Call up back up. I think we're about to catch a murder."

Maka and Soul barked orders to other officers as they filled police cruisers. Soul was Maka's partner ever since she had started her career as an detective/officer. Her mother used to be the best in Death City, now it was Maka's time to shine.

"Maka, do you even know who the murder is? Let alone the next victim?" Soul questioned as he hopped into the passenger seat. He buckled his seat belt behind him like most officers were trained to do. It helped them get out of a car faster in an emergency. Maka followed his actions as she turned around to face him.

"I have an idea. Remember that baker woman we bumped into when we entered Autumn Sweets? She claimed to have called the police and let us interrogate her. When she had left, I noticed that on the bench that she was sitting on there was some blood on the side. It was as fresh as Marie's blood. Also, she seemed quite eager to slip away.

As for who the victim is, it's obviously a baker. Most of the people she killed were from the same bakeries. However, she ran out of bakers to kill at her first bakery. Then she changed to Autumn Sweets. She got a job and watched carefully for bakers. There were only two bakers there beside herself. Marie, and Jacqueline." Maka explained as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, and the car lurched forward. Soul had to cling onto his seat so he wouldn't fly out the window.

"Do you even know where Jacqueline is? She could be anywhere!" Soul shouted as he looked behind them to see if the others were still following them.

"Obviously she'll be at home mourning. Her best friend just died, wouldn't you go home to rest?" Maka grumbled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, I think I understand why you're the best detective in Death City." Soul admitted as he watched Maka. She was driving like a maniac. She didn't even stop for the red lights. Soul cringed as he heard the car screech and make groaning noises, as if the fast movement hurt the car.

"Watch it! This is _my_ car!" Soul growled, glaring at Maka who continued to drive as fast.

Maka's lips curled into a smile. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm surprised you didn't know I was the best detective from the very beginning. You have to pay more attention, or else you're not much of an officer." Maka taunted as she twisted the steering wheel so she could round the corner. The officers behind them could barely catch up to them.

"Alright, smart one. Where _is _Jacqueline's house?" Soul asked, glaring at Maka. Maka's foot slammed on the brakes, causing Soul to lurch forward. Her face was radiating red as she searched through the compartments. Soul grinned at the gesture.

"You don't know where her house is, do you?" Soul teased as he waited for Maka's reaction. Her body was stiff as she avoided his gaze.

"Lucky for you, I do." Maka whipped around to find Soul typing an address into the GPS.

"How do _you_ know the address?" Maka growled. She hadn't thought Soul would have _actually_ done something. The lazy officer was usually just there for the thrill of, "_catching a murder_" as he liked to put it.

"You're not the only one who took an interest in this case. I'm just that cool." Soul winked at Maka as he tapped "Go!" on the GPS. Maka quickly stepped on the gas pedal again, and followed the GPS's directions.

"Let's go catch ourselves a serial killer!"

□□□□ _Meanwhile _□□□□

Jacqueline returned to her house. All the way back her head had been pounding. Her heart was aching and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suffocating, on nothing. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Why?" Jacqueline asked softly. She couldn't understand. First Kim disappeared, now Marie? Who would want to kill Marie? She was kind and forgiving. Jacqueline reached up and wiped her eyes.

"Maybe some sleep will help. I must be dreaming. I'll wake up and Marie will be back." Jacqueline whispered as she shuffled to her bedroom. She plopped onto the bed, pulling the blankets over her shoulder.

"Marie, come back. I need you now more than ever." Jacqueline whimpered as her eyes slid close.

□□□□ _Meanwhile _□□□□

Now Medusa could have jumped out that moment and gutted her with her knife, but she waited. Torture, after all, was the most painful death ever. And Medusa wanted the worst for her 13th victim. No one had been able to crack the case of the 12 mysterious deaths.

"I _will_ have my Baker's Dozen." Medusa whispered to herself. Some would be sympathetic to Medusa because of the events that had happened to her at a young age. There were many rumors about what happened, but the most famous one was her parents were _murdered_ in front of her.

"Time for you to die." Medusa smiled as she leaped down from her perch on the tree. She landed gracefully as she made her way towards Jacqueline's house. Medusa finally made her way to the front door. She jingled the doorknob to find it locked. She let out a sigh as she glanced around.

"How convenient, an open window. This really does seem like a horror story..." Medusa mumbled as she climbed up a tree. She stood slowly and steadied herself. She leaped and gripped the windowsill with her arms. She pulled herself up and into the house. She walked towards the closest door to her.

"Darn, this is the bathroom." Medusa grumbled, trying another door. Pulling open the next door, she revealed Jacqueline's sleeping form, completely unaware of the danger she was about to face. Medusa unsheathed her knife and started walking closer to the sleeping woman. A sudden crash noise from behind Alisha caused Jacqueline to stir.

"What the-" Jacqueline began but stopped in her tracks. The door flew open and in came the police. Jacqueline watched in surprise as Maka brushed past the others with Soul following her.

"Back away from the girl." Maka ordered, pulling out a gun. Maka aimed it directly at Medusa. Medusa glared at the police.

"_Never!_ I MUST HAVE MY 13TH! I MUST HAVE MY BAKER'S DOZEN!" Medusa screeched as she lunged forward, driving the blade into Jacqueline's gut. Jacqueline yelped in pain as the blade was twisted. Blood began to seep out of the wound. It stood out against her white shirt, staining it bloody red. The wounded girl looked up to see Soul holding Medusa back. Medusa's dirty blonde tresses flew around wildly as she thrashed around. Her loud psychopathic laughter resounded around the room, she was sure that she had gotten her baker's dozen. Medusa felt like her sick dream had finally been acquired, and that she could finally rest easy... in jail. Soul nodded to one his policemen and they brought out a pair of handcuffs, and clipped them onto Alisha.

"Your under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in court." Soul spat. Some paramedics surrounded Jacqueline and started treating her wound. One of them carefully extracted the blade, and another started cleaning it up and trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure on it.

"Get this sick psycho out of here." Soul barked, handing her over to another officer. The officers took Medusa to the police cruiser, with her manically laughing the entire way. The paramedics moved Jacqueline to the ambulance. Jacqueline managed to look back at her bedroom to see the blood staining her bed. She passed out as both cars left, moving to different destinations.

□□□□ _The Next Day □□□□_

Jacqueline snuck out of the hospital after they stitched up her wound. She had decided to visit the bakery one more time, no matter how reckless her actions were to her health. When she had arrived, Maka was already there.

"Oh, morning. I'm just going to move Marie's body. Why aren't you in the hospital?" Maka mumbled as she made her way to the back, eying Jacqueline's gut suspiciously, almost expecting blood to dot the dressings around the wound. Jacqueline trailed behind the officer, ignoring the question. When they entered, they saw the white chalk outline, Marie's body, and... Medusa's body?!

"Why is Medusa dead?!" Jacqueline screamed, glancing around. Maka looked confused as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Soul, did you and your men let Medusa free? And did you lock the bakery?" Maka asked, panic obvious in her voice.

"The building's been locked all night. Medusa's still locked up in her mental asylum cell… Wait a second... Where is she?! I'll have to call you back." Soul's voice crackled back as the line went dead. Maka and Jacqueline shared a look of fear. Maka stormed out with Jacqueline right behind her.

They entered the security room and Maka started looking through the film. Finally, they reached to last night. They watched as Marie's body laid on the ground, motionless. Then the screen turned pitch black, flickering slightly. When the screen cleared, Medusa's body was set right beside Marie's. An enormous puddle of blood surrounded Medusa's lower torso. Maka and Jacqueline noticed something besides the new body. There was a trail of bloody footprints, leading out the back door, with the bloody words 'Baker's Dozen' smeared across the flooring.

**Review or PM me what you think! Or what you want me to write a fanfic for.**

**-Cera Mist**


End file.
